Mobile terminal devices such as mobile phones, to which only an administrator may apply a restriction or release the restriction, are widely used in a company and the like.
In a case where an administrator, for example, with a company and the like makes employees carry mobile terminal devices, the administrator may impose restrictions on any functions of a mobile terminal device other than an in-house call function such as electronic mail, thereby permitting the employees to make a phone call only within their company. In this manner, the administrator applies a restriction to a specific function, thereby allowing to make an attempt on enhancement of security.
Patent Literature 1: JP-A-2005-184153